


Dirty Money

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blackmail, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Community: spnkink_meme, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; J2 Blackmail, I would love to read a story where Jensen (or maybe JDM) blackmails Jared into becoming his on-call cockslut. Situation/kinks up to author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Money

Jensen feels a little guilty for blackmailing his new boss. He is a good man, honest and hardworking, never one to play favors to move up in the corporate world. However when he caught his ‘straight’ boss, who was married to a pretty little lady, watching gay porn...well, the opportunity present the chance to tap that pretty ass. 

“Y’know I always thought they called you ‘tight ass’ ‘cause you were strict or something, but this is so much better...” With his boss bent over the table and moaning like a back alley whore, loving every inch of dick crammed up his pretty ass, his floppy hair hanging in his face as he panted breathlessly, Jensen groans as his dick slides deep into Jared’s tight pink hole. 

He is not worried about co-works hearing them—Everyone is out to lunch and will not be back for an hour, giving Jensen enough time to enjoy some time with his new boss. He rocks his dick in and out and in then ground his hips in a figure eight, earning him a lustful moan from Jared. 

His boss’ hips stutter as if Jared doesn’t know to push back and enjoy the dick in his ass or if he should be disgusted and should pull away. The pleasure wins, he pushes back into his thrusts, fucking himself on Jensen’s big, fat dick, and the pleasure of it sends Jared moaning as Jensen’s eyes roll up in his head. 

Jared is tighter than any pussy Jensen has ever had the enjoyment of fucking, his inner muscles warm and silky soft and slick wet with lube, and the glorious sensation only makes his cock harder. Teasing, he pulls out and rubs his cock between the cleft of Jared’s pretty ass, and the younger man trembles and pushes back against him, begging “Put it back in! Fuck me, Jensen. Please, please...”

Jensen smirks; knowing deep down the man was a slut, even without being blackmailed into loving dick. Jensen thrust back inside, rams deep, and Jared nearly wails in pleasure. Jensen groans blissfully as he fucks Jared, the silken walls of Jared’s as clamping snug and warm down around his dick. 

Jensen should probably feel guilty for blackmailing his boss but he does not; He got a nice piece of ass to fuck and a better job with a higher payout—it’s a win/win.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/60920.html?thread=18331640#t18331640)


End file.
